


together

by koolcatkenma



Series: tumblr requests [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo need a new apartment ASAP.aka two love birds move in together for the first time





	together

“How about that one? Two bed one bath, and a cozy living area. Also a bangin’ kitchen.” Kuroo pointed at one of the many icons on the screen. Kenma gave him a look.

“When have you ever cooked anything?” That was enough to make the boy scroll to the next option, a considerably cheaper one closer to the city, where they both worked. 

The neighborhood was questionable, as per the reviews under the post. But the apartment itself was not too shabby. One bed, one bath, and a combined living/kitchen area. Parking wasn’t included, not that it mattered anyway. The pair took the train to and from work. It would come half furnished, whatever the hell that meant. Kenma looked around at his current situation. His roommate was nowhere to be found, the stench of weed and alcohol still present from the night before. Kuroo laid next to him, curled up on the twin mattress uncomfortably. The older boy looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. He moved the mouse to hover over the price, and the wind was knocked out of him.

“Why are apartments so damn expensive?” Kenma muttered, quickly clicking away from the listing. Kuroo sighed and took over the computer, giving Kenma the chance to be the one to curl up into his side. He changed a few preferences before quickly scrolling through options. He seemed to deem some acceptable, throwing them into a list. By the time they narrowed down the options to only three, the sun had set. Kenma glanced at the time on his phone and was suddenly wide awake.

“You have to leave. He’ll be home any minute.” 

This was the reason the pair were so desperate to find somewhere to live; Kuroo was on the last month of a lease, and Kenma had a homophobic roommate. The first time Kuroo had come around to meet him, all went well until he placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. That had been the end of him being allowed to come around when he was home. 

The taller boy stood up to stretch, placing the closed laptop on the dresser. Kenma got up as well, going over and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, pressing his forehead into his abdomen. Kuroo returned the hug, smoothing down the hair on his head.

“You need to do your roots.”

“Leave now.”

With a laugh and push, Kuroo was leaving, not without giving a goodbye kiss and a promise to come around tomorrow morning.  
***  
It was the third and final option. The first two apartments they looked at had been wildly different from their pictures online. From mouse infestations to surprise other people already living there, this was their last hope at a decently priced apartment close to work. When the landlord greeted them, she was normal looking enough and led them up solid, not creaking and falling apart stairs. They went to the top of the building, and the hallways were clear of roaches and chipping paint. Though they didn’t get their hopes up yet.

She opened the door and their worst fears vanished. The space was big enough for two without being too much. Everything was clean and almost fully furnished, missing just a few personal touches. She rambled on about the neighbors, saying that this was a family friendly, pet-friendly building and that the walls were thick enough that trivial noises shouldn’t be a problem. It was originally listed as one bed and one bath, but there was an extra room that was currently being used for a study space. So the original price wouldn’t change if they decided to convert the room to be used for such. 

She left them to round up paperwork and give them time to wander about. As soon as she was out of sight, Kuroo turned to Kenma with the biggest grin and tackled him in a hug that ended up with him being lifted off the ground. After a few moments like that, he was put down. And he returned the smile, just as big, beaming at the other. They had finally found it, the place they were looking for. All that was left was to sign the papers.   
***  
Fast forward half a year, the two had finished added to the apartment and adopted not one, not two, but three stray cats. All of which had ended up on their balcony one night after another and claimed them as their owners and the bed as theirs as well. And they couldn’t be happier.


End file.
